dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Blast
This page is about the ultimate techniques. For the video game, please see Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Goku prepares and fires his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2]] Ultimate Blasts (究極技, Kyukyoku Waza; lit. "Ultimate Technique" or 最高の攻撃, Saiko no Kogeki; lit. "Ultimate Attack/Ultimate Skill") are the ultimate super attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' games. They include special attacks such as the Spirit Bomb and Death Ball, and physical attacks such as Fierce Combination and S.S. Deadly Hammer. Unlike the Blast 2 attacks, the user must be in Max Power mode for it to be utilized in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in hi-tension state in the Raging Blast series. In the Budokai Tenkaichi ''and ''Raging Blast ''series, every character in each of their forms have their own ultimate attack. In ''Battle of Z ultimate attacks make an appearance, though they are far different from their previous appearances. The Ultimate Blasts usually inflict much greater damage than the selected characters' Blast 2, while Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Blast just changes the character's body. Many Ultimate attacks are taken from appearances in the manga and anime, usually from the user's signature/strongest attack used in their appearances; such as Vegeta's Final Flash, though some are completely original; such as King Cold's Cold Family Power. ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z In ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, teammates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge which increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, allows a specific few characters to perform an ultimate attack. Any of the teammates can also decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack, energy is also gathered from players around the world through energy gates that sometimes appear at the end of a battle. The attack is formed by rapidly tapping the correct buttons, causing an energy sphere above the users head to expand outwards until it is large enough, at which point the user can press fire and a brief cut scene will play before the character fires their attack, and the opponent is defeated regardless of health. To use an ultimate attack in Battle of Z, one of the several characters who can use the attack must be equipped with an "Ultimate Jewel" card, which is described as a jewel made from Shenron's scale that allows a character to use their full potential. If a character is knocked out while using the ultimate attack, it will fail and the character will not be able to attempt it again for the duration of the fight. The characters who can use ultimate attacks in Battle of Z are Goku (Spirit Bomb), Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan (Father-Son Kamehameha, Majin Vegeta (Final Explosion), Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Charging Ultra Super Volleyball, Full Power Frieza (I Will Kill You), Super Perfect Cell (Solar Kamehameha), Kid Buu (Planet Burst), and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (Omega Blaster). Goku also uses a Universal Spirit Bomb in the Another Age scenario "Spirit Bomb" as his ultimate attack. Gallery ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series ''Raging Blast series ''Battle of Z Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques